And the Pools Were as Blood...
by Fyerbelle
Summary: CH5 is here! A nice normal family is on vacation! What problems will face! What TRAGEDIES will they face? (One of the G-boy's past. Guess whose?)
1. Stickshifts and Safety Belts

Life Before War

A/N Hello! This is my first story that I've ever posted!! Please REVIEW!!! Actually, I I erased the first version of this and changed the title. This is the second time I've posted chapter one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don' own Nothin'.  :(

And the Pools Were as Blood...

****

Chapter 1: Stick-Shifts and Safety Belts

By Fyerbelle

Kami Yuy gazed out her window of the spacious van she was currently riding in. Even though the scenery wasn't actually nature's work, since she lived on a colony, it was beautiful all the same. Her husband Leon was driving and they were listening to soft violin music on the radio. The car was, for once, quiet and serene. She warned Leon before they left that they would regret going on a road trip to the water park in Tridentsville, since most road trips can be tedious and tiring, but so far it looked like she had been wrong. But then again

"MAMAAAA! MONA HITTED ME!!!!"

"I DID NOT!!! I BARELY TOUCHED YOU! HE'S LYING!"

"MY KNEE IS REEEEEEDDDDD!! IT HURTS!!!!!!'

"IT DOES NNNOOOOOT!"

The peace broken, Kami brought her fingers to her temples and started rubbing. THIS is why she figured they would regret about taking an 8-hour road trip: her three incredibly loud children. 

"Kids, that's enough! You know what happens when you fight! Do you want to get to Super Soapy World and STARE at the slides instead of riding them?" Leon's stern voice spoke up. 

"Yah! You can stay with Haiden and I in the Kiddy Pool the whole time!" Kami said with fake cheerfulness and the little boy strapped in the car seat in the back gurgled happily at the mention of his name. The other two children closed their mouths instantly and looked away from each other.

"I wonder how many more times we'll have to threaten them before we get to Tridentsville." Leon wondered out loud and Kami sighed. She loved her children more than anything else in the world, but sometimes she wished she could just place them in an orphanage and forget she'd ever given birth in the first place.

Ramona was eight years old and very ahead of her age. She had already skipped into fourth grade, and was STILL the top student in her class. Of course, her advanced placement didn't stop her from acting like a five-year-old sometimes. She had her mothers Prussian blue eyes and wavy black hair, which had been braided into two pigtails earlier that day.

Reece was five years old, and was a carbon copy of his father. He had mahogany brown hair and bright green eyes. He seemed to be a very sensitive little boy, because whenever someone, anyone, touched him, he wailed and screamed that one of his bones was broken or something equally ridiculous. He just liked attention.

Haiden was the youngest and was almost two years old. He had the average baby personality and was pretty loud and demanding, but sometimes he was amazingly easy-going. He had a rather annoying habit of acting like a parrot and copying his siblings. He had brown, baby-soft hair that stood up in every direction, like he had a serious cow lick, and dark blue eyes like his mother's.

The Yuy children were spoiled too. Kami often blamed it on Leon's ancient parents. Most grandparents loved to spoil their grandchildren, but the fact that Leon's parents were filthy rich didn't help either. Before Kami's brother-in-law had died, he had had the same problem. But when he was assassinated in 175, his wife and daughter had gone down with him. Kami was surprised that Heero Yuy's assassins hadn't come after the rest of the Yuy clan, but then again, none of them were into politics.

Kami glanced behind her again to see Ramona coloring in her Barbie coloring book, Reece staring at the window silently, and Haiden blowing bubbles with his drool. Kami shook her head. Why did little kids have so much saliva? 

"Are we there yet?" Reece spoke up.

"Dere yed!" Haiden repeated happily.

"Nope. We still got 7 hours and 15 minutes to go." Leon answered.

Kami almost started crying. They had only been driving 45 minutes??!!

"We should have flown . . ."

"Are we there yet?"

"Dere yed!"

"No." Leon looked back at his children in the rear view mirror.

Kami groaned. "And so it begins . . ."

"Are we there yet?" This time, Ramona spoke up.

"We dere yed!"

"No. And won't be for 7 hours and 13 minutes. Now count to 9,000,000 and then ask me." Leon replied. 

"Ah we dere yed?" Haiden asked innocently.

"Oh great, they got Haiden started," Kami said to Leon. 

"How come Haddy gets to ask but we don't??" Reece whined.

"You're not counting!" 

"Hay-hay, are you thirsty?' Kami cooed as she turned around to look at her baby boy.

"Dirsdy!" Haiden reached for his sippy cup which Kami couldn't see anywhere.

"Reece, where's Haiden's sippy cup?" Kami said as she scanned the floor.

"Dunno." 

"Well do you see it anywhere?"

"I see it!" Ramona piped.

"Where?" Kami was starting to loose patience. 

"Wait, that's just a water bottle. Oopsy!" Ramona giggled and Kami growled quietly to herself. 

"Dirsdy!' Haiden was starting to get impatient too.

"EEEWWW! WHAT'S THAT SMELL???" Reece suddenly screeched. "HADDY POOKIED!!!" Haiden giggled and Kami groaned as the toxic aroma reached her own nostrils.

"Want me to pull over, Kami?" Leon asked helpfully from the front seat.

"Yes, please. I need to look for Haiden's sippy cup, too."

"I gotta go really bad Mama!" Ramona squealed suddenly.

"~sigh~ Do you see a rest stop Leon?"

"There's one coming up in five miles. Can you wait about 7 minutes, Mona?" 

"~gasp~ I think soo."

"I gotta go TOOOOO!" Reece called. 

"Dirsdy!!"

Kami leaned back into her own seat and sighed.

"Man, nature's call is contagious!" she said as she crossed her legs uncomfortably. Leon burst out laughing.

***

"Two and a half more hours to go, Kami, we can do it!!!" Leon yelled encouragingly to his wife who was currently driving the van. He and Kami had tried everything they could think of to stop their children's screaming, from sing-a-longs to "I spy" games, but nothing worked. Even their threats were useless against the agitation of three young children who were hot, bored, and cramped. Haiden had fallen asleep about three hours into the trip, but had woken up five minutes later to the sound of Reece loudly announcing that Ramona had "broken" his arm. They stopped at pit stops at least once every thirty minutes, Haiden managed to escape his car seat five times, Reece accidentally on purpose left his shoes at a gas station (children are sneaky creatures), and Ramona had thrown up her lunch, dinner, and all additional snacks due to car sickness. Poor Kami was at the end of her nerves. 

"My tummy hurts!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Pookie!!!"

"I'm bored!"

"I wanna go home!"

"Mama, will you play house with me?"

"I wanna play Peacocks!"

"Dirsdy!"

"I know kids, let's sing a song!" Leon yelled above all the whining.

"One hundred bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred bottles of beer.."

"MONA SAID BEER' DADDY!!"

"Let's not sing that song, Ramona . . ."

Kami sighed sadly to herself. Whatever happened to the violin music?'

***

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER . . .

Kami rested her head on the steering wheel wearily. The van was deathly quiet, as if the young passengers in the back had suddenly gone mute. They had FINALLY arrived in Tridentsville, and now Kami was waiting patiently for her husband to find a room for them to stay in at the first hotel they came to. It was 8:00 at night, so thankfully she would have the whole night to rest up for the disasters that were sure to occur at the water park the next day.

"Good news! They have room for us!" Leon chirped in an overly cheerful voice as he re-entered the van. "We're room in 108, on the second floor."

"The second floor??" Kami gasped. "We're going to lug all of the kids' stuff up —two stories-?!!"

"Hey!! This place has a swimming pool!" Ramona cried. "Can we go swimming? Please???"

"Honey, we're going to a -water park- tomorrow! Can't you wait awhile?" Kami asked pitifully. 

"Thwimming!!" Haiden giggled. 

"Come on, let's just go to our room, okay? We could all use some rest." Leon reasoned.

"I don't wanna go to bed!!"

"Can't I stay up a little longer, mama?"

"Noh thleepy!" Haiden declared.

"I just love having kids, Kami! Let's have another!!" Leon spouted out of the blue. Kami glared ferociously at her husband through the messy bangs that covered her forehead.

"I'm kidding!! I'm kidding!" Leon cried defensively, waving his arms in the air. Kami turned away and restarted the van, heading in the general direction of their room, tremendously looking forward to sleeping that night. 

A/N: Okay, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, this is my version of what happened to Heero before he met Odin. Can you figure out which kid he is? Also, this story isn't just some goofy, pointless humor fic, it DOES have a connection to Gundam Wing (towards the end), so please don't give up on it just yet! =)

"Peacocks" is a game I usually play when I baby-sit for my neighbor's four kids. It's completely pointless and doesn't really make any sense, but the kids seem to love it. 

This is my VERY very first story I've posted (unless you count that story I helped Tygerlilee write), so PLEASE don't flame me. Constructive criticism and NICE comments are welcome. PUH-LEEEEEEZZZEE

review!!!!!!! Should I finish this thing or what? Thanks!!! =) Fyerbelle


	2. Prank Calls and Tickle Fights

Life Before War

Thank-you you, Q+T Pie, for reviewing the first version of my story! Yes you're right, Heero is Haiden. My dumb sister Tygerlilee already guessed the ending!! I'll have to beat her up now... Also, thank you Munky, CT (), and God of Death's Little Angel for reviewing the new version! Anyways, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Heero! Stop reminding me!!!

And the Pools Were as Blood...

****

Chapter 2: Prank Calls and Tickle Fights

The Sheldin Inn was a decently sized hotel with three stories and 100 rooms on each floor. Every room had two beds, a TV, and a tiny, cramped bathroom. The floors in certain areas were sopping wet from people coming back from the obviously popular swimming pool, and the ice machine was broken. 

Kami opened the door of their hotel room and shoved her children inside. Reece immediately ran for the bed, Haiden hot on his heals. 

"Mona?" Kami looked over at her daughter, who was scrutinizing the phone.

"Hm?"

"Will you make sure Haiden and Reece don't kill each other while I help your dad unpack the van?" She asked as she switched the TV on to Blues Clues.' Haiden instantly stopped trying to climb onto the bed and instead pressed his face to the television, as if he were being sucked into the screen.

"Sure," Ramona answered her mother innocently, turning away from the phone. Kami looked at the little girl suspiciously. 

"No tricks, okay Ramona? I don't want you pulling ANY pranks, got it?" 

"Sure, Mama!" Ramona crossed her fingers behind her back and Kami exited the room. Ramona turned back to the phone and dialed for room service. In her most adult sounding voice, she said, "Yes, hello, I would like a wake up call at 3am for every room except this one. Thank you!"

"You're gonna get in trouble!!" Reece sang from the bed he was jumping on.

"Not if you don't tell, sweet, sweet brother of mine." Ramona replied as she approached her brother menacingly. "You won't tell will you?" 

"Yes I wi—AACCKK!" Ramona launched herself onto Reece and tackled him to the bed. 

"Say Uncle!!"

"AHHH!!! I'm telling MAAMMMAA!!"

"Oh no you aren't!!"

"Let goooo of meeeee!"

"Not until you promi---HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ramona let go of her helpless prey and started to laugh hysterically as Haiden tried to tickle her.

"Stop! Haddy! HAHAHAHAH!"

"Yeah Haddy!!" Reece looked at his little brother who was on his tiptoes trying to reach Ramona—she had rolled over to the edge when she'd attacked Reece. 

"Don' be meeen Moe-na!" Haiden yelled in her ear. Reece picked him up and set him on the bed so he could tickle Ramona better. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AAAHHHH!!! MAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAA!!"

"What in heaven's name is going on in here??!" Leon yelled as he rushed into the room. He burst out laughing when he saw his two-year-old son ticking his eight-year-old daughter.

"What happened???!" Kami cried when she flew in after Leon. "Oh."

"Haddy saved my life!!" Reece beamed. Ramona's eyes shot open.

"Saved your life?" Both parents repeated.

"Yah! Ramona was—Mphg!" Ramona had her hand over Reece's mouth and she began to laugh nervously.

"I was only trying to stop him from jumping on the bed! He's overreacting! I swear! Haddy thought I was hurting him so he attacked me. I didn't hurt him, honest!" Kami wrenched Reece from Ramona's grasp and glared at her.

"What did she do now, Reece?"

  
"She- she, um, er... she . . ." Reece faltered at the glare his sister was giving him. "She's telling the truth." Kami and Leon both stared gapingly at Reece. 

"We'll find out sooner or later. If either of you are lying, you can forget about going to Super Soapy World tomorrow." Leon threatened. Reece and Ramona glanced at each other nervously. Haiden watched the whole scene from his vantage point on the bed, sucking his thumb and rubbing his eyes.

"Uh-oh! Is Hay-hay sleepy?" Kami cooed sweetly. Haiden immediately left his eyes alone.

"Noh thleepy!!"

"Oh, I think you are!! In fact, so I am I. Let's just all go to bed right now!" Kami suggested hopefully. The other two children looked horrified.

"But, but, but . . ."

"That is a good idea! Let's all go to bed now!" Leon put in. "Only one problem. All our stuff is still in the van. We gotta unpack, Kami."

"Ramona, Reece, you two come and help us, alright?" Kami said as she scooped Haiden into her arms. It would be better if **she** were the one watching her havoc-wrecking children. Reece and Ramona nodded glumly in acquiescence and followed their parents out the door quietly.

***

Kami closed her eyes wearily, cuddling close to her husband in the bed. The room was silent, all three monster children were tucked into the bed across from them, Haiden in the middle to ensure he wouldn't fall off in the night.

All of their luggage was in the hotel room, the door was locked and secure, and everything was alright. Except, now that she could finally lay down and relax, Kami couldn't sleep.

Leon was already sleeping, his soft snoring in her ear was proof of that. Haiden often talked himself to sleep, and he stopped mumbling softly thirty minutes ago. Both Ramona and Reece were completely motionless, they'd conked out immediately. Kami was the only one still wide awake.

She groaned softly to herself and opened her eyes again. I'm the sleepiest in this family, why is it that I'm the only one not sleeping?? I'm so tired . . .'

The air conditioning switched on and Kami jumped at the loud sound that filled the room. First crickets, then cars, and then people still splashing around in the pool, which conveniently was just outside the window of the Yuys' room. 

Kami looked over at the digital clock near the bed. It read '10:30'. I guess that's why there are still people in the pool . . . when did I start needing as much sleep as my children??' 

Kami rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. It was covered in plaster sploches, just barley poking out from the rest of the ceiling. Almost like splashes of blood floating in a pool of watery death...

Where did that come from??' Kami exclaimed to herself. Blood doesn't even float. It sinks.' She looked back at the ceiling and noticed it was smooth, smooth as glass. Kami shivered. I'm seeing things. I really should just keep my eyes closed if I'm trying to sleep.' She cuddled up against Leon again and sighed as he snorted noisily at the contact. Kami didn't think that she _could_ sleep with the loud steam train snorting in her ear, but before she knew it, she was lulled into an uneasy sleep.

A/N How was it? Love it? Hate it? Didn't even really read it? I don't care which you did, just REVIEW it!!!!! Onegai???? I'd **really** appreciate feed back! =) 

Fyerbelle


	3. Kiddy Pools and Happy Meals

And the Pools Were as Blood

AN: Heh, heh, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I am the laziest kid on the planet! I have to admit, I was kinda stuck on what to write in this chapter. I have the whole story planned out, it's just a matter of filling in the details. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate your comments. Anyways, here's chapter three! 

Disclaimer: I don' own nuthin'!!!

And the Pools Were as Blood...

****

Chapter Three: Kiddy Pools and Picnic Lunches

By Fyerbelle

"Ramona, Reece, don't run! You'll slip!" Kami called as she watched her two children run across the wet pavement towards the water slides.

"Don't worry, Kami, I've got em!" Leon called back as he chased after the rambunctious children. Kami sighed and looked at her own charge. Haiden was sitting patiently on his mother's hip, sniffling every other second. 

"Well, little boy, do you want to go swimming now?" Kami asked the toddler. Haiden's mouth widened into a silly grin and he chirped, "Thwimmin'!" Kami took that as a yes. 

The Kiddy pool was...er...very exciting' for Kami. It was one foot deep and the water was almost hot. Haiden, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He waddled to the center of the figure eight shaped puddle and sat down. He didn't move. That was his idea of fun. Kami supposed it was the change of atmosphere that he found exciting. Kami found it boring, but at least she wasn't stuck chasing Ramona and Reece up and down water slides like her poor, overly-confident, I can handle them, honey! No Problem!' husband would have to sooner or later...

***

"Me first!"

"No, MEEEEE!!!!"

"I got here first, Mona!"

"But I'm older and stronger!"

"Why don't you go together? Look, both of you just sit in this nice big inner-tube an–"

"Daddy! I don' wanna sit wit' Mona! She's MEAN!"

"Reece is a geek Daddy! I wanna go down with you!"

"I wanna go wit' you to, Daddy!"

Leon sighed. Five minutes. That's how long they had been arguing at the top of the slide. The line behind them was growing longer. 

"We'll go down by age, okay? Reece, you go first, then Ramona, and then me."

"NOOOO!!!"

"I wasn't suggesting, Ramona, I was telling. Go on, Reece."

"YAY!" Reece seized an inner tube that was several sizes to big for him and settled himself in the center. Ramona pouted angrily. 

"Watch me, Daddy!" Reece tried to push off, but failed miserably. "Umm...could you push me please?" Leon stifled a chuckle as he pushed the way-too-big inner tube containing his son and watched him squeal happily as he descended towards the bottom. Ramona humphed again.

***

Three hours later...

Kami looked up from her book to glance at her little boy who still sat motionless in the center of the kiddy pool. Just wait...' Kami thought, sometime after his nap he'll go running amok, and then who knows _what _kind of trouble he'll get into...I better enjoy this while it lasts.' Kami went back to her book and stretched slightly from her comfortable position under a shaded picnic area. 

"Kami, I think it's about time for lunch," a very, _very _fatigue plagued voice reached her ears and she looked up grudgingly to see a sopping wet Ramona and Reece and a sunburned, droopy-eyed Leon. 

Kami couldn't resist the smug smirk that immediately took over her face.

"Oh, is Mr. I can handle anything' tired? Did the little push-over children wear him out?" she cooed innocently. Leon frowned deeply.

"Well, you sure look relaxed. Didn't Haiden give you a hard time?" he spat.

"Nope. He's been sitting in that same position since you guys left. Didn't hear a peep from him." Kami grinned maliciously. 

"He didn't move? At all?" Leon looked genuinely surprised. "He's never that quiet in the bath tub..."

"Mama! I'm hungry! Can we eat now?" Reece whined in Kami's ear as he sat on her lap. 

"My tummy hurts!" Ramona added.

"Hungwy!" Leon and Kami both started. How had Haiden managed to sneak up on them?

"Alright, alright, we'll go to McDonald's or something. Dry off now and we'll go," Kami said as she stood up and scooped Haiden into her arms. Ramona and Reece seized their towels and sandals.

"Ready!!" they both chirped. 

"Are you dry? I still see dripping!" Kami said peering down at them. Leon slipped his tee shirt over his head and then proceeded to help his children dry themselves off. After Kami's inspection, they all piled into the van and drove to the nearest fast food restaurant. 

"I want McDonald's!" Reece declared.

"Taco Bell!" Ramona yelled.

"Wal-Mart!" Haiden chirped.

"We're going to Burger King, okay?" Leon said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" all three children chorused. 

"Oh come on! It all tastes the same anyway!" Kami reasoned.

"I want a Happy Meal!" Reece cried.

"Okay, you can have a kid's meal," Leon said.

"I wanna _happy_ meal!!"

"It's the same thing!"

"I hate Burger King!" Ramona screeched. Kami and Leon sighed and parked the van. Kami unbuckled Haiden and took him into the restaurant with her while the other three stayed in the van.

"Why aren't we getting out, Daddy?" Reece sniffled. 

"Mommy's going to order and we're going to eat at the hotel." Leon explained.

"Why?" Ramona asked.

"Because it's easier that way."

"Why?" 

"Because after lunch, everyone's gonna take a N-A-P."

"I don't wanna take a NA-"

"Be quiet Ramona!!" Leon shot a nervous look to the oblivious Reece, who couldn't spell or read yet. He scrunched his face up angrily and muttered angrily to himself. "Wanna _happy _meal..." 

"Ramona, we all need a break. You and Reece have been running all over the park for three hours! Haiden is only two! After we rest a bit, then you'll be all fired up to run around the park again! Honey, it's not going anywhere!"

"Okay, I got two kid's meals, three milkshakes, two whoppers, several orders of fries and two Dr. Pepper's. Haiden is going to eat some of mine. Let's go to the hotel before everything molds." Kami announced suddenly as she appeared in the van again with Haiden. 

"Right." Leon waited for Kami to buckle Haiden back into his seat belt before starting the van.

***

Kami and Leon darted silently around the hotel gathering garbage from lunch, glancing nervously at their children every time they made a little noise. It hadn't taken much trouble at all getting the kids into the bed for a nap as they thought it would. Ramona grumbled a little bit and Reece whined, but both of them fell asleep seconds after being tucked in. And Haiden, who had sworn himself against all naps, had defiantly fell asleep in Kami's lap during lunch. However, Kami and Leon couldn't rest until the mess from lunch was picked up. And little kids can't eat anything without making a mess.

Leon threw the last paper cup away and looked round for any more garbage, and when he didn't see any, he collapsed onto his bed. A minute later, he felt the bed squeak a little when Kami joined him. He rolled over to talk her, but she was already asleep.

She sat around reading all morning! How could she POSSIBLY be more tired than me?!' Leon thought irritably. Maybe I should make her go with Reece and Ramona later...she could use the exercise...' that was the last thought that went through Leon's head before he drifted off into a blissful sleep.

***

AN: Well, whatdja think? You like? You hate? Tell me!!! Some of you were wondering when this would connect to Gundam Wing, so I'll just tell you now, this is the last pointless chapter. From now on, things are going to get a bit angsty... I have two more chapters to go! Yay! I'll try to get chapter 4 out quicker, I promise (I hope none of you are taking me seriously on that promise...)!! Tah-tah for now! Fyerbelle =)


	4. And the Pools Were as Blood

And the Pools were as Blood

AN: Heh, heh, now that school has started, I REALLY have a reason not to work on this. I'm sorry I'm so lazy, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! Enjoy! Oh! Did anyone notice I added angst to the genre? (what a contradiction: humor and angst...) You'll out why soon!

Disclaimer: I can never remeber to put these things on my stories! I've had to re-upload stories so many times simply because I forgot it! It's so pointless! It's so obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing!! 

And the Pools were as Blood...

****

Chapter 4: And the Pools were as Blood...

By Fyerbelle

***

The sun was shining, the breeze was gentle, and the water park was over-stuffed with babbling tourists and their annoying children. Amazingly enough, Reece and Ramona were quietly splashing around in a regular swimming pool, not fighting at all and Leon was watching them from his vantage point under a shady tree. Kami, however, wasn't having as easy a time with her own charge.

True to her prediction, Haiden couldn't seem to sit still. As soon as his feet touched the water of the kiddy pool, he made it clear that this wasn't what he wanted to do. Kami certainly couldn't read anymore, because every time she looked up, Haiden was gone.

I knew my peace wouldn't last...' Kami stopped walking as she suddenly felt a soft rumbling under her feet. What was that?' she wondered, looking up at the metallic sky, half expecting it to collapse or burst into flame. When nothing happened, she looked around for Haiden, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Haiden, where are you? Come out, come out where ever you are!" she cooed sweetly. "Are you hiding behind the tr-AGHH!!" Kami felt herself fly forward as the ground shook violently. She picked herself up and watched as other tourists did the same, while the natives started waving their arms and running in circles.

"What's happening?" Kami asked a woman nearby. 

"I don't know! There aren't such things as colony-shakes are there?" she asked.

"No...AGH!" Kami and the woman both collapsed onto the ground as it shook again, and this time, the sky darkened a bit. 

"Fire! The locker rooms are on fire!!!!" somebody yelled.

"Is it a terrorist attack?" another person yelled.

"AGH!! Where's my baby?!?!" Kami screeched suddenly. "Haiden, where are you?? It's no time to play!!!!"

"It IS an attack! They're shooting!!" a woman carrying a kid over her shoulder screamed as she ran by. An explosion sounded and sent everyone standing up flying to the pavement again. And Kami could hear the gunfire. She started to panic.

"Haiden, stop hiding!!! Honey, come out! Please!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran to the picnic area and looked frantically under the tables for any sign of her little boy. 

He wasn't there.

"Kami!! Kami, where are you!" Kami whirled around and dashed towards her husband, who had both Reece and Ramona by the hands. 

"Leon, I can't find Haiden!" She cried as she gathered her other children into her arms. They were both crying too, obviously scared out of their wits. 

Leon scanned the area, taking in the flames and the rubble that was quickly becoming all there was left of the peace water park. As soon as he felt the first rumble, Leon had joined his children in the pool to make sure they didn't hurt themselves. When the explosions came, the three of them watched, horrified, as tourist toppled into the pool on the other side, staining the water with their own blood. 

-That's- when he had decided to get out. 

"Don't worry Kami, we'll find him!" Leon stooped down to hug his wife and children tightly before he stood up and darted away...surely Haiden was okay...he had to be! 

He hadn't gotten very far when he noticed the soldiers. Men wearing dark military uniforms were standing at almost every entrance an exit, and they were firing guns. They were shooting at civilians. But why?

Leon turned around and ran back to his family. Kami hadn't moved an inch and her crying had intensified. 

"Kami! Soldiers are shooting us! I don't think they even care that they're shooting at civilians! We gotta get out of here!" he yelled. Kami looked at him tearfully, but stood up, taking Reece with her. Leon grabbed Ramona and Kami's hands and steered them towards a tree. The tourists were running around in circles too now, but most of them had been shot down. Hopes of finding Haiden were next to impossible now. 

"Leon, we've got to find Haiden!" Kami sobbed, pulling on Leon's hand. 

"We have to take cover! I'll find him, Kami!" Leon yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Kami cried clutching Reece closer to herself.

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are! You're scaring the children!"

"The fire is scaring the children!"

"And you're yelling isn't helping!!!!"

"Wow! They're fighting just like we do!" Ramona commented peeking around her father's legs to Reece.

An explosion went off behind the Yuy's, knocking everyone off their feet again, and Kami and Leon's argument was cut off as the shots rang out behind them.

***

Did it stink? Is it a cliffhanger, or is it just way too obvious what happens? One more chapter to go! Thanks for reading! Fyerbelle =)


	5. Adoption

And the Pools Were as Blood...

Chapter 5: Adoption

Disclaimer: Hah! I didn't forget it this time! I don't own Gundam Wing, and never will.

A tall blond man looked sadly upon the rubble that had once been a crowded, decent water park. The destruction of the tourist attraction was totally unnecessary — and it was all his fault.

Odin Lowe supposed assassins like himself further destroyed the peace that was nearly not even there, but he couldn't back away; he was the very best at what he did. His latest job was to assassinate a man called General Peters, one of the easiest jobs he'd been offered. The security was atrocious and the guards useless, but once General Peter's armies found their leader dead and his assailant escaping, they flew into an amazingly intense rage.

They chased Odin out of their headquarters and into the water park, where they blindly proceeded to destroy everything. Grenades were thrown, guns were fired, punches and kicks were launched, and Odin Lowe concluded that they'd completely forgotten about him as he watched from the shadows. 

Odin watched the whole massacre from his unnoticed corner, watched as hysterical mothers grabbed their children and ran, watched as the water in the pool turned red with blood. It was a horrible sight. Odin was an assassin, he could watch his targets die with no remorse at all. While most of the men he killed, he did so with good reason, some he didn't...and he dearly regretted taking their lives. But it was so HARD to watch all those innocent people and children die. General Peter's army had no right to inflict so much pain on such a happy place.

At least thirty minutes of wandering through corpses and Odin still hadn't found any survivors. Those soldiers were very thorough with their dirty work...even the people hiding in locker rooms and on the other side of the fence were dead. Of course, once the locker rooms caught on fire, it was rather difficult to stay hidden for long...

Odin looked down for a moment and stared at a dead child, her wide eyes open and blank. She had a bullet wound in her chest, and her flowery bathing suit was soaked through with blood. So young...too young. Civilian casualties were unavoidable during war, so he should be used to it by now...but he wasn't.

Odin suddenly felt a prickling at the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. He whirled around, eyes wild, searching for the source of his discomfort. It took him a while to finally notice the little boy sitting Indian-style next to a heap of Japanese people...a young man and woman and two other children. The little boy had his big blue eyes trained on Odin.

Odin walked over, amazed that he had actually found a survivor. The boy was very young, maybe two years old, and surprisingly unscathed. When he saw Odin moving towards him, he scooted closer to the heap of corpses. Odin felt his throat tighten as he realized they were probably his family.

The toddler looked up at Odin and put a finger to his lips.

"They're sleepin'. Don' wake em up!" he whispered. 

Odin cringed.

"Yeah...they're sleeping. Let's let them rest now, okay? Why don't you come with me?" Odin reached his hand out to the little boy, who looked at it skeptically.

"Mommy said I shoudn' go wif sum'un I don' know."

"We could get ice cream..." Odin said slyly as the toddler's face lit up.

"Ice cweam! Oh-kay" He leapt up and grabbed Odin's hand excitedly. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" he whispered loudly to his "sleeping" parents. "Bye Moe-na, bye Reesy!" He turned to Odin and grinned happily. Odin cringed again, sad that the little boy would never be able to come back to his family. 

Don't worry, little one, I'm sure that wherever your family is right now, they're looking after you. I'll look after you; we'll survive this together.' He couldn't help but smile as the little boy that nearly had to stand on tiptoe to reach his arm started swinging their hands as they walked. They walked out of the water park and down the sidewalk, swinging their hands, just as the sirens of ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars filled the air, and never turned back.

The End

I can't believe it took me so long to finish this stinkin' story! I'll try not to be as lazy in the future...So how badly did it stink? Was it decent? Or was it unbearably stupid? Well, whatever you think, please tell me! It REALLY doesn't take much time to review!

For anyone who cares, I FINALLY finished mapping out my Relena fic, I'll hopefully have Ch1 ready soon. I'm also working on another Heero story, and I'll put the prologue up as soon as I think of a decent title. Anyways, thanks for reading!!!

Cheers, Fyerbelle(the spastic anime otaku)


End file.
